


(i’ll) take care of you.

by luckycharmz



Series: the sweet life [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Ian Gallagher Takes Care of Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “Hey,” he calls out but is met with silence. He moves to stand in front of him with both hands under the towel and over Mickey’s cheeks to tilt his head up. “Mick, look at you,” he frowns, watching Mickey’s slitted eyes look up at him. Baby blues peering at him with parted lips that make Ian swoon.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the sweet life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585738
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	(i’ll) take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Take Care by Beach House.
> 
> *  
> Lily- 4  
> Ian- 25  
> Mickey- 26

The best part about owning a mechanic shop is that you’re the fucking boss. The down side? You’re the fucking boss. So you get home early one night, another day you work the regular shift and some days you get called in on a day off. 

So that’s how Mickey finds himself getting ready for work at six in the afternoon on a Friday. Kissing Ian and Lily on the top of their red heads before running out the door. Sure he can let someone else take care of it or go in another day but he’s Mickey fuckin’ Gallagher-Milkovich and who is he if not a man of his word? If he says a car will be serviced within two weeks then he has it done _before_ the two weeks, no excuses. So what if the car he’s fixing up is a _1958[Mercedes-Benz](https://hagerty-sf-vid-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/Campaigns/Pacific%20Grove%202019/Pacific%20Grove%202019_13_Mercedes-Benz_1958_190SL_Convertible_1210410000000_Ov.jpeg) 190SL_ _that he’d die for?_ And to let one of his boys put a scratch on her? Fat fucking chance. 

All creamy yellows and hues of amber, it’s like waking up to the sun and a cool summer breeze. Taking it for a run around the block to supposedly _check her out_ may have added to the dream. 

He closes the hood and wipes his hands on the rag. Giving her a once over before heading back to change then get home. Just as he steps out his car, he checks his phone and _fuck,_ 12:22am? When the fuck did that happen? The whole day went by in a complete daze and he didn’t even notice- luckily he hadn’t forgot to text Ian he ate dinner. 

He makes his way in the house and just as he locks up, on cue his shoulders sag. His face is smeared with oil and dirt and he doesn’t smell too hot either. So he slips his shoes off at the door, hearing faint voices in the kitchen as he calls out, “m’home!” before trudging up the stairs. 

The relief he feels when the hot water hits his back is as good as quenching your thirst on a hot summers day. He’s got his palms pressed against the wall and his eyes shut, letting the heat relax him through and through. He yawns as he slips his boxers and a pair of Ian’s sweatpants on, rolling them up at the cuffs before throwing a towel around his neck. 

He sits at the edge of the bed, the towel over his head but instead of drying his hair, his hands pliantly fall to the edge of the bed as well. Cowering over himself as his eyes slip shut once more. 

At the door, Ian opens his mouth just as he walks in but closes it just as quick once he takes in the sight. His eyes fall soft and warm at Mickey’s form, he hears even breaths and can’t help the smile that spreads. 

“Hey,” he calls out but is met with silence. He moves to stand in front of him with both hands under the towel and over Mickey’s cheeks to tilt his head up. “Mick, look at you,” he frowns, watching Mickey’s slitted eyes look up at him. Baby blues peering at him with parted lips that make Ian swoon. 

“Should’a seen her, man. All glossy even at night, s’a fuckin’ beauty,” Mickey slurs, all drowsy with a dopey look. 

“Yeah? I bet,” there’s no suppressing the grin on Ian’s face as he listens to Mickey who even when sleepy sounds so passionate about his job. For what he loves. He places his hands over the towel and massages it over his hair, keeping his movements loose and tranquil. 

“Jus like you, E,” Mickey whispers, voice so supple and smooth that it makes Ian’s breath hitch and hands halt. He wishes he couple wrap up that sound in a tiny box and throw a bow over it for only him to hear, to hide it from the world and just revel in it. 

Eventually he continues rubbing the towel over his nape and then his ears before settling it down on his shoulders. “Stop picking up shifts on your days off. There’s a reason they’re called _days off_ , Mick,” his voice is anything but scolding, how can he when Mickey’s eyes are blinking so heavy and he’s got such a fond look on his face.

“C’mon, nothin’ I can’t handle. Mm’a big boy, y’know?”

Ian can only roll his eyes, sliding the towel from Mickey’s neck and halfheartedly swatting at his chest. Right on cue once again-

“Daddy E—  _hey_ , s’not nice,” she calls out, making her way into the room and standing in between both her dads. Her tiny hand rubbing over Mickey’s chest. 

“You tell ‘em, bug. S’not nice  _at all_ _,_ ” Mickey chides but this time Ian can see the grin on his lips. 

She moves into Mickey’s lap and sits on one thigh, both her hands resting on his face. “Sweepyhead,” she says, so used to hearing both her parents say that to her. “You wook too late, daddy Mick,” she whispers, resting her cheek on Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Mm,” Ian hums, walking back from placing the wet towel over the door to air dry. Amusement dripping from his tone. “You tell ‘em, mush,” he repeats Mickey’s words with a raise of his eyebrow. 

Mickey looks up at Ian with tired eyes and then kisses Lily’s cheek. “Then how’m I gonna buy you the baseball glove you saw, huh?” 

“Don’t wanna glove, jus you ‘n daddy Een,” she murmurs, voice now laced with sleep. 

Mickey rubs her back, eyes shifting back to Ian but this time with affection and apology written all over. “Sorry,” he whispers to her but his eyes are on Ian. 

Before they know it, soft snores are coming from her as Ian lifts Lily effortlessly. “Lemme put her to bed and I’ll grab you some water, _bug,_ ” he teases, lightening up the moment. He leans down and places a kiss on Mickey’s now damp hair, lingering for a second. 

He puts their daughter to bed. Tucking her in and making sure her stuffed turtle is with her before kissing her goodnight. He makes his way back down and puts together a light sandwich all while thinking how smart and intuitive Lily is. He grabs water and painkillers too, knowing damn well how hard Mickey goes at work when things get late.

“Told you I ate.”

“Don’t argue, just eat.”

Within five minutes he’s scarfed down the sandwich, thrown the pills back and downed the glass. They get into bed facing each other and Ian’s hand finds Mickey’s hair once again. “Missed you,” he murmurs, leaning in to press their lips ever so softly together. “Stop working so late, asshole.”

“Yes, _mush_ ,” Mickey sighs, the running gag being they call each other the nicknames they use for their daughter. Even then he scoots closer to press his body flush to Ian’s and tangle their legs together. His head tucked under Ian’s chin as his eyes slip shut. “Missed you, Ian.”

Just like that, the worries and stress from the day ease away with warm limbs wrapped safely around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and prompts are always welcome for this verse.


End file.
